theironpagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Church of the Dawn
Overview A dominant faith and organisation in the east, the Church worships the sun as the creator of the world and its children as its governors. The sun is known as Minerva, and its six children are known commonly as The Queen, The Farmer, The Scholar, The Guard, The Warrior, and the Tamer in callivism, the western form of dawnism. Traditional dawnism uses a similar pantheon but with the Guard and Warrior replaced with The Shield and The Spear. Eastern culture dictates that everyone has two forms. You are born in your day form, and lead a second life in your night form at your time of death. The Seven were born from a union between the sun and the night (the cosmos), with a bastard child born from the same, The Viper. While speaking of the god you use its title, and while praying to it you use its day name. Pantheon The Queen represents the head of an organisation and a leader, and its day form is called Dius, while night is Diron. Firstborn of the Six, the Queen led the rest of its siblings across the stars till they found Midgard. The Queens symbol is a crown. The Farmer represents agriculture and architecture, but also family. His day name is Xalvius, and his night name is Xalvron. Second born of the Six, he made the land and the people within it. Because of this he is known as the most powerful of the Seven, but the most peaceful as well. The Farmers symbol is a sickle. The Scholar represents education and knowledge, but also devotion. Kavius and Kaviron are his day and night names, respectively. The Scholar is the closest word in the common tongue for his role, as a scholar in the east is closer to a cleric. The Scholar made the worlds energies and its powers, and taught the eastern people how to use it. The Scholars symbol is a pair of wings. The Guard embodies selflessness and protection. The Shield represents calm, strength and reserve. Warriors in the east must learn to embody two aspects of the two halves of combat, defence and offense. The Shield embodies defence, and represents calm and strength. The Guard is similar to this but also embodies selflessness. Its day name is Galvius, its nights Galviron. They both have a shield as their symbol, The Guards is a circular shield while The Shields is a Tower. The Warrior represents ambition, loyalty and combat. The Spear represents anger, fierceness, and passion. Their names are Redfius and Redifron. The Spear is twin of the Shield, and together they taught life on Midgard how to fight and protect. The Spears symbol is its namesake, while The Warriors is a sword. The Tamer represents compassion and understanding while also representing social aspects and money, its name meaning literally taming animals but also figuratively taming society. Its day name is Javius and its night is Javiron. The last to the world, the Tamer sought to bring the life and people together as one. The Tamers symbol is a net. Finally, the Viper is the runt of the children and sought to destroy the life forms on earth. The Viper corrupted most of the animals of the world and still seeks the world to turn on itself. The Vipers day name is Travius, and its night is Traviron. Worshipers of the Viper are shunned and seen as criminals. When someone passes on to the new twilight, they live a new life from birth till death. When they die in the twilight they will be reborn in the dawn again, on and on till the cosmos experiences this. Denominations Callivism is all but extinct in Midgard aside from isolated and remote areas, having reached its peak at its inception 300 years ago. Category:Religion Category:Eastern Wastes